The present invention relates generally to security systems and more particularly to document monitoring systems and methods to effect document security.
In any project involving a group of people, cooperative and coordinated interaction typically is key to the success or failure of the undertaking. The project begins with a series of meetings to identify the desired goals, and to begin understanding the tasks needed to achieve the goal. In a marketing situation, for example, product managers and sales persons convene frequently to define the product line or services, to identify potential markets and target customers, to develop advertising strategies and product roll-out scenarios, and so on. In an engineering setting, basic design goals and basic implementation strategies are discussed and identified.
An important though somewhat tedious outcome of this effort is the production of many documents. Most documents are freely distributed among individuals. Invariably, however, a number of documents will be produce that contain sensitive information. Engineering plans and designs might have to be documented, but kept secret or otherwise secured. Marketing plans and forecasts, and customer lists are typically sensitive subject matter that require controlled access.
These sensitive documents, nonetheless, need to be copied, distributed, and otherwise disseminated among many individuals in the organization in order for progress to occur. A need therefore exists for a method and system to provide document security support.